Energizer Bunny
The Energizer Bunny (in other terms known as the Pingas Bunny, E. B., or George the Energy Man) is an old shit that was first made in 1989 for his Keep Going promotion, then the slogan changed in 2010 as Now that's positivenergy. Remaking Products This an incomplete list of the parody products which the Energizer Bunny interrupts their respective commercials. * Bob Fremgen For President (January 2, 2000 - January 17, 2007) * Hennessy & Boyd Life Insurance (January 7, 1991 - January 20, 2007) NOTE: This this is the first commercial remake. * Double Dry Shampoo (January 10, 1991 - January 25, 2007) NOTE: This is the second commercial remake. * In My Underwear (January 17, 2000 - January 30, 2007) * Golden Grenades Cereal (January 22, 2000 - February 10, 2007) * GrowZan Hair Loss Treatment (January 30, 2000 - February 22, 2007) * 1-877-787-0788 Collect Call Service (February 12, 2000 - March 4, 2007) * Halo Breath Freshener (February 21, 1991 - March 12, 2007) NOTE: This is third commercial remake. * FruiTea (February 27, 1991 - March 20, 2007) NOTE: This is the fourth commercial remake. * Sputnik Fruit Juice (March 8, 1991 - April 2, 2007) NOTE: This is the fifth commercial remake. * Vintage Farms Deli (March 15, 1991 - April 10, 2007) NOTE: This is the sixth commercial remake. * Bormoto Handheld Game System (March 22, 1991 - April 18, 2007) NOTE: This is the seventh commercial remake. * Chug-a-Cherry Soda Drink (March 30, 1990 - April 25, 2007) NOTE: '''This is the eighth commercial remake. * Alarm Bath Soap (April 4, 1990 - May 2, 2007) '''NOTE: This is the ninth commercial remake. * Not Bacon (April 12, 1991 - May 10, 2007) NOTE: This is the tenth commercial remake. * Fannisizer Exercising Equipment (April 20, 1991 - May 15, 2007) NOTE: This is the eleventh commercial remake. * Rottenbrau Beer (April 25, 1991 - May 20, 2007) NOTE: This is the twelfth commercial remake. * No Itch Anti-Fungal Foot Powder (May 5, 1991 - May 25, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirteenth commercial remake. * Ligamint Back Medicine (May 12, 1991 - June 5, 2007) NOTE: This is the fourteenth commercial remake. * La Cucha Rucha Mexican Restaurant (May 18, 1991 - June 12, 2007) NOTE: This is the fifteenth commercial remake. * Darnitol Headache Medicine (May 25, 1991 - June 20, 2007) NOTE: This is the sixteenth commercial remake. * Firmatene Anti-Diarrhea Stomach Medicine (June 7, 1991 - June 24, 2007) NOTE: This is the seventeenth commercial remake. * Marceau Sous-La-Mer's Underwater Special TV Show (June 15, 1991 - June 27, 2007) NOTE: This is the eighteenth commercial remake. * J.B. Pigskins Pork Rinds (June 24, 1990 - June 30, 2007) NOTE: This is the nineteenth commercial remake. * Airdale Air Freshener Spray (July 2, 1991 - July 2, 2007) NOTE: This is the twentieth commercial remake. * Optic Phone Company (July 10, 1990 - July 7, 2007) NOTE: This is the twenty-first commercial remake. * Swan Perfume (July 17, 1991 - July 10, 2007) NOTE: '''This is the twenty-second commercial remake. * Herbal Mist Lotion (July 25, 1991 - July 15, 2007) '''NOTE: This is the twenty-third commercial remake. * Dance With Your Feet Romantic Movie (August 4, 1991 - July 20, 2007) NOTE: This is the twenty-fourth commercial remake. * Monkey Chase Video Game (August 12, 1991 - July 22, 2007) NOTE: '''This is the twenty-fifth commercial remake. * Caliente Fabric Softener (August 20, 1991 - July 25, 2007) '''NOTE: This is the twenty-sixth commercial remake. * Good Grip Denture Cream (August 28, 1991 - July 30, 2007) NOTE: 'This is the twenty-seventh commercial remake. * Sitagin Hemorroid Ointment (September 2, 1991 - August 4, 2007) '''NOTE:'This is the twenty-eighth commercial remake. * Supervolt Batteries (September 10, 1992 - August 7, 2007) '''NOTE: This is the twenty-ninth commercial remake. * H.I.P.S. TV Show (September 18, 1991 - August 10, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirtieth commercial remake. * Really White Laundry Detergent (September 25, 1991 - August 15, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirty-first commercial remake. * Mr. Dip Guacamole Dip (October 4, 1991 - August 20, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirty-second commercial remake. * Windy Meadows Harp Music (October 12, 1990 - August 22, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirty-third commercial remake. * Chateau Marmouset Wine (October 20, 1989 - August 25, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirty-fourth commercial remake. * Nasatine Nasal Spray (October 25, 1989 - August 27, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirty-fifth commercial remake. * Tres Cafe Coffee (October 30, 1989 - August 30, 2007) NOTE: This is the thirty-sixth and final commercial remake. Category:Rabbits and Hares Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Smug Characters Category:Fairies Category:LGBT Category:Unknown Beings Category:Uneducated